


After All

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Love in Literature [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Crush, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: This is basically the previous part in Gavin's point of view. It also reveals the one moment when he realised he'd fallen for Connor.





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Warning 1: Racist language directed towards androids.
> 
> Warning 2: Alot of swearing.
> 
> Yes: There is a Batman reference. I had to think up of surnames. Sue me.
> 
> I doubt if I'll do every chapter in both points of view, but I wanted to at least do the previous chapter as Gavin. I felt it would give some context as to why Gavin started warming up to Connor. 
> 
> If you guys like seeing things from both perspectives, I could shorten the chapters to accommodate that. Leave a comment with your thoughts! 
> 
> There's plenty of good stuff ahead after these first two chapters, I promise! 
> 
> And yes, this is just a Father/Son platonic friendship between Connor and Hank. 
> 
> Keep an eye out for an Explicit rated chapter in the distant future ;) involving the pairing this fic is all about, of course ;) 
> 
> I finished this at 4:51 am and was too tired to proofread for the second time so let me know if you spot any mistakes!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

GAVIN P. O.V

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gavin was pissed off. Immeasurably so. He'd gone so long without feeling much for anyone. Or anything. One night stands and hookups had been enough for him. Until recently. Of all the people he could have fallen for, his dumbass brain had decided to fall for Connor. The DPD’s resident android. Gavin could remember exactly when he'd fallen for the deviant. It had been a couple of weeks ago. 

There had been another dry spell in between cases, so everyone was working through the long list of digital paperwork files that had piled up after the android rebellion. Gavin could remember the weather being particularly shitty that day- it had been raining. Practically pouring buckets. 

Hank had tumbled in surprisingly early, cursing up a storm as he shook himself dry. Connor had filed in soon after, looking equally soaked. The android didn't look too bothered by everything. And neither was Gavin. Until the android had removed his suit jacket. Without the familiar garment, he could see Connors white shirt underneath. 

Gavin remembered clearly how rain had rendered the fabric completely translucent, leaving nothing beneath to the imagination. He could remember how his heart started pounding faster at the sight of the androids chest.

He remembered every little detail- how Connors body looked like it belonged to some fucking underwear model. Gavin could recall how he'd felt his chest ache when Connor rolled up the shirt sleeves to his elbows. 

But when the android had removed his tie, and slicked his hair back? 

With that stupid smile on his face? 

That had solidified it for Gavin. 

He'd had to run to the cloakroom and splash cold water on his face. For fear of anyone noticing the red blush on his face. 

Yes, that day had been when he realised why he'd been so antagonistic towards Connor. 

Why his heart had been racing whenever he saw the android smile. 

Or whenever Connor laughed. 

It had been a fucked up mix of past memories influencing his views. 

He'd been angry because, deep inside, he'd always had feelings for Connor. Seeing the android that day had simply brought those feelings to light. So now, here he was, stealing glances at Connor whilst he worked- like a stupid kid with his first crush. 

He knew he should just talk to the android, instead of pining like a hopeless sap. 

But Gavin couldn't quite bring himself to do so. 

He wasn't even sure why he was hesitating. Nor why he'd chosen to act like an asshole despite the realization of his feelings for Connor. 

Maybe he was denying how deep the feelings were. 

“Connor! Gavin! In my office!” Fowler’s loud voice startled Connor out of his thoughts. 

Surprised, Gavin looked up, frowning as he returned to reality. Looking around, he prayed that Connor hadn't noticed the pathetic lovesick look in his eyes. 

Luckily, he hadn't. 

He could see Hank and Connor talking, and had no doubt that they were discussing him, giving his past hostility towards Connor. But he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. Exhaling slowly, Gavin got to his feet- pointedly avoiding Connor as he headed for Fowler’s office. 

He could feel his shoulder bumping against Connor as he stormed past, and knew he should have had the balls to apologise, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Gavin doubted whether he'd be able to talk to the android without his voice shaking. 

Almost as soon as they stepped in, and closed the door, Gavin could feel the tension rising- and Fowler’s eyes on him. Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly took a seat in one of the chairs opposite the Captain's desk. Not wanting to be too close to Connor in case the android decided to scan him and notice his heartbeat. 

A heartbeat that Gavin knew the android would be able to see pounding faster whenever their eyes crossed gazes. 

Forcing himself to focus, Gavin exhaled slowly. 

“We've got a case.” Fowler started. 

Gavin felt somewhat relieved. He could use this as an opportunity to look more confident than he felt. To focus on something other than the stupidly handsome android sat next to him. 

“Someone kick the bucket at a sex club?” he smirked. 

As the corner of his mouth twitched into the familiar cocky grin, Gavin focused on the Captain. 

“No.” Fowler took a deep breath. “Two students have gone missing from Detroit's top College over the past month.”

“Then why's this the first we're hearing about it?” Gavin frowned.

“They wanted to sweep things under the rug. But rumours started circulating.” Fowler continued. “So the President of the College reached out to me.”

“If I may, Captain.” Connor leaned forward. “Why have you called us in?”

Gavin exhaled slowly again. Why did something as simple as a voice make his heart skip a beat? 

“I was just getting to that.” Fowler exhaled slowly, clearly agitated. “He doesn't want us to run a typical investigation. Got too many donors with too much fucking money invested.”

“They don't want…” Connor paused. “Captain Fowler, I'm not certain I understand.”

“They want to keep things quiet, and we're understaffed…so…” Fowler braced himself. “You two are going undercover.”

Startled, Gavin rose quickly to his feet. Why did Fowler have to ask him, of all people, to go undercover with Connor? How was he supposed to come to terms with his feelings with the android at his side, without alerting Connor? 

Balling his hands into fists, he made sure not to look at Connor. 

“I am not working with this asshole!” Gavin remained adamant.

Inwardly, Gavin cursed. Why was he being so fucking stupid? Treating Connor like shit was the absolute opposite of what he should be doing! Why was he being so hostile? 

“Gavin-” Fowler took a deep breath. “Don't start. I am not in the mood for your crap.”

“Captain-” Gavin protested. “I'm not working with a fucking piece of plastic!”

He could feel his heartbeat quickening, and didn't need to look at Connor to know how disappointed the android would be looking. How hurt Connor would be by his words. Why was he so adamant on keeping his feelings at bay? And why was he choosing to fight them back in such a way? 

Piece of plastic. An insult that had become synonymous with the brief encounters between the two of them. Gavin knew it was one of the worst insults he could think of, reducing Connor to a simple object. 

Once, he'd thought the insult was right. Just. Now, however, after seeing how the android had evolved…and after falling for him...Gavin knew what he was saying was wrong. 

“Reed-” Fowler exhaled slowly, taking Gavin out of his thoughts. 

“I won't-” Gavin protested, knowing his face was still embarrassingly flushed. 

“Sit the fuck down.” Fowler spoke bluntly. 

The next few seconds went by in tense silence, as Gavin found him staring down the Captain. He knew he was being an asshole, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Gavin knew his past was a major factor in why he was being so standoffish towards someone he had feelings for. But he knew he couldn't justify his attitude with that excuse forever.

“Fuck.” Gavin found himself cursing after a moment. 

Knowing the Captain was running out of patience, he reluctantly sat back down. Leaning back in his chair to appear more confident and casual than he felt, Gavin crossed his arms. He knew he was radiating anger, and that Connor would mistake it for being directed towards him. But, again, he decided to be an idiot and remain silent. 

“Now that's out of the way…” Fowler shook his head. “I've chosen you two because you're our youngest Detectives. So you'll blend in a hell of alot better.”

“Understood.” Connor sounded oddly calm. 

“Smartass.” Gavin found himself muttering under his breath.

“Moving on.” Fowler took a deep breath. “You'll be taking the two students’ places.”

“May I ask what course we'd be taking?” Connor enquired.

Why was that android's voice so fucking perfect? How could mere words make Gavins heart skip a beat? 

“It's…” Fowler seemed amused. “Love in Literature.”

“You want to run that by me again?” Gavin leant forward. 

Love in Literature? What kind of cosmic asshole had decided that would be the course he and Connor would be taking? Someone had to be playing some kind of joke. Maybe it was karma for how he'd been treating Connor. Either way, Gavin wasn't amused. Not even fucking close. 

“Love in Literature.” Fowler repeated. “Some type of fancy crap.”

“Just when I think this couldn't get any worse.” Gavin sighed, before leaning back in his chair. 

“I think it could be interesting.” Connor seemed to be trying to lighten the mood. 

“You think? That's rich.” Gavin found himself grumbling. 

There it was. 

He was being an asshole again. 

“Gavin, don't fucking test me. I've had enough of your bitching.” Fowler spoke bluntly. “Now. The President has provided you with temporary accommodation. You'll be sharing an apartment-”

Karma. It was definitely karma. How else would he have ended up in this situation? 

“I've got to live with this piece of shit?” Gavin leaned forward again. 

Yet another insult, Gavin thought to himself. Good fucking job. 

Taking a deep breath, Gavin forced himself to focus. He couldn't lose it. 

“For as long as it takes to solve the case.” Fowler sent an apologetic glance in Connors direction. “The President has also been generous to provide us with funding. You'll need to buy some new clothes.”

“Really?” Gavin exhaled calmly. 

Shopping. With Connor. He'd be witness to the android trying on any number of outfits. How the fuck was he supposed to stay calm for something like that? 

“It's one of the top funded Colleges in the country. A Lot of rich kids prancing around.” Fowler shrugged, interrupting his thoughts. 

Great. They'd be dealing with a bunch of pompous assholes in addition to the stupid Literature course. 

“When do we start the case?” Connor turned the conversation around. 

There he went again. With that perfect fucking voice. 

“Right now.” Fowler answered, interrupting Gavin’s thoughts again. “I'm letting you off early. You'll do some research, go on your fucking shopping trip, and you'll start tomorrow.”

“That seems…” Connor paused. 

Gavin knew his harsh words contributed to the nerves in Connors voice. 

How long would his stupid brain keep this shitshow going? 

“I'm not happy either.” Fowler sighed, bringing Gavin out of his mind. “But we can't pass this up. Think you can suck it up, Gavin?” 

“Yeah.” Gavin groaned. “Whatever.”

How else was he supposed to answer? 

‘Oh yeah, I don't want to take this case because I'm in love with the android sat right fucking there?’

No. That wouldn't go over well. Nor did Gavin want to voice his feelings out loud. He'd just have to tough it out. Just long enough to solve the case. 

Or until he caved and gave into his feelings for Connor, well and truly. 

“Alright then.” Fowler nodded. “I'll send you both the necessary files. Here's the keys to the apartment. There's a prepaid card in there.”

When Fowler handed Connor a thick white envelope, Gavin felt his heart stop when the android looked in his direction. It was clear that Connor had been extremely hurt by Gavin’s words. 

And that made his heart ache worse than the android's smile. 

“I'll be checking in to make sure you don't get each other killed.” Fowler concluded. “Don't disappoint me. There's families out there that want answers.”

“Understood, Captain.” Connor nodded politely. 

How did the android remain so calm? He was deviant, so surely he should have reacted more strongly to Gavin’s insults. 

He had more control over his emotions than Gavin. 

But that wasn't saying much. He knew he was shit at keeping his emotional side at bay. His more angry, ugly side. 

As he rose to his feet, Gavin noticed how Connor gripped the envelope tighter. A moment of tense silence passed, before either of them spoke. 

“Come on, tin can.” Gavin quickly headed for the door. 

He couldn't stay in that office for one more fucking minute. 

As they walked towards his desk, Gavin could have sworn he felt Connor’s eyes on his back. He was almost certain that the android was studying him. 

Maybe he was just paranoid? 

When they arrived at his desk, Gavin took a seat- mumbling under his breath as he did so.

Like that would stop him acting out. 

Likely noticing his bad mood, Connor very quickly pulled up a chair, so they were sitting on opposite sides of his desk. 

Gavin sighed. 

He knew he couldn't stay in silence for long. 

“Let's get to work.” he leaned forward, trying to appear casual. 

Connor, seemingly stunned by the lack of animosity, opened his mouth to speak. 

He didn't get far before Hank stormed over, looking like someone had just kicked his dog. 

“The fuck did you do?” Hank focused on Gavin. 

Gavin had to admit…the man could be pretty fucking scary when he wanted to be. 

Not that he'd ever tell Hank that. 

He'd never hear the end of it. 

“Nothing.” he made sure he acted nonchalant and cocky, as he always did. 

If Hank figured out he had feelings for Connor… 

Well.

Gavin thought he might as well just sign his death warrant now. 

“Connor?” Hank turned to look at Connor. 

“We've been assigned a case, Lieutenant.” Connor spoke calmly.

“Not my idea.” Gavin found himself flashing a trademark smirk, as he raised his hands in mock surrender. 

“Why can't I-” Hank started, hands balling up into fists. 

“Captain Fowler requires us to go undercover. He believes we are the ones best suited to solve this case.” Connor smiled. 

At such close quarters, Gavin could see the smile was forced. 

It didn't look right. 

“Hear that, Hank?” Gavin leaned backwards in his chair, still trying to appear as casual as possible. 

“You prick-” Hank began clenching his hands into fists again. 

“What? Jealous I get to spend time with your plastic pet?” Gavin found himself taunting.

Why was he trying to make Hank jealous? 

And why was he going about it in such a stupid fucking way? 

“I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me in that way, Detective.” Connor decided to speak up, startling him out of his thoughts. 

“I hurt your feelings?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

He was surprised that Connor had spoken up. 

Not that he wasn't expecting it. 

He'd been acting so shitty, after all. 

“Yes, I'd like it if you stopped.” Connor spoke firmly. 

Okay, stern Connor was hot. 

Fuck. 

Surprised by Connor talking back to him, Gavin remained silent, though he made sure that his expression conveyed he was deep in thought. Seemingly satisfied with the silence, as opposed to further insults, Connor turned round to face Hank. 

Gavin watched closely. 

“You going to be alright?” Hank sounded concerned. 

“I'll be fine, Hank.” Connor smiled. 

There he went with that smile again. 

That fucking smile. 

“I'm over there if you need me to kick his-” Hank started again. 

“Lieutenant.” Connor spoke, strangely firmly. 

“Alright.” Hank seemed somewhat satisfied with Connors answer. 

When Hank finally wandered off, Gavin watched as Connor turned to face him. It wasn't until the android tilted his head slightly that he realised he'd been staring. 

Shit. Staring. Again. 

As he watched Connor, Gavin braced himself, for he could see that the android was clearly preparing to ask him something. 

“Can I ask you a question, Detective?” Connor asked. 

“No.” Gavin found himself being blunt again. 

Why, brain, he thought. Why are you like this? 

“If we are going to solve this case…” Connor continued after taking a deep breath. “We need to work together.”

“And?” Gavin quirked an eyebrow up. 

Good fucking job. Could you be any more of an asshole?

“I'd like to know if there's any particular reason you despise me.” Connor finished. 

I don't despise you, Gavin wanted to say. He wanted nothing more than to say those four simple words. But, again, his dumb ass couldn't quite work up the courage. 

“Why the fuck do you care?” Gavin questioned. 

“I…” Connor paused. 

When Connor neglected to continue, Gavin frowned. It was clear the android had more to say, but he couldn't focus on Connors face any longer. 

The light was hitting the androids skin just right.   
He looked like a fucking angel. 

Shaking his head, Gavin forced himself to refocus, and returned to examining the terminal on his desk. 

Several moments passed by in silence, and Gavin suddenly realised the reason behind the quiet. Connor had to have been scanning him. He hoped his heartbeat had calmed down enough. He wasn't exactly eager to explain that reaction. 

Gavin also suddenly became extremely grateful for the fact that his proper records were sealed. He didn't want to talk about his past. 

Not yet.

Especially when he knew how Connor would react when he figured out who Gavin himself was related to.

“You running low on batteries or something?” Gavin spoke up, perhaps a little too bitterly. 

“No.” Connor spoke quickly. “I'm listening.”

Satisfied, Gavin shrugged, before leaning back in his chair- returning to looking at the terminal on his desk. On it was the homepage for the College's website- clean and pristine. It showed some minor details alongside a collection of professionally shot photos. In the pictures was a large variety of people. 

It was impressive, how many different young adults they'd gotten in the photo. 

“Wonder if they take plastic dolls now.” Gavin found himself flashing another trademark smirk.

Guess that saying was true, Gavin thought to himself grimly. 

Old habits really did die hard. 

“Stop.” Connor spoke up, startling Gavin. 

“Stop?” Gavin was surprised. 

Normally Connor remained silent, taking all the insults thrown his way far too calmly. 

“If we're going to solve this case, I need you to listen to me, Detective.” Connor started speaking again. 

“The fuck-” Gavin was shocked. 

“I am alive. And I'd appreciate it if you recognized that fact.” Connor was clearly nervous. 

As he looked at the android, Gavin saw clearly, for the first time, how his words were affecting Connor. He'd never before seen such emotion on him. But then, he'd not been looking before- too blinded by hatred and repressed feelings. 

“So what I've been saying bothers you that much?” Gavin worked up the courage to speak again. 

“It does.” Connor closed his eyes for a moment.   
When the android closed his eyes, Gavin watched intently. 

As Connor opened his eyes again, Gavin took a deep breath. 

He couldn't keep up the cocky charade. 

Gavin knew he'd been saying that all day, but now… 

Now it was clearer than ever. 

“Shit.” he cursed. 

Tapping his fingers on the desk, Gavin shook his head slightly. 

It took several minutes for him to gather the strength to speak up. 

“Tin-” Gavin stopped himself. 

No. No more of that. 

“Connor.” Gavin exhaled slowly. 

Seeing the hopeful expression in Connors eyes, Gavin felt his heartbeat quicken again. 

God, how could Connor be so fucking perfect? 

“You're really going to make me say it?” Gavin groaned. 

Connor waited patiently. Gavin almost smiled at that. Despite everything he'd thrown in the android's way, there he was. Still. 

“I didn't know you…felt things.” Gavin struggled to muster up the courage to continue. “I, uh…”

As Connor continued to wait, ever the patient one, Gavin made a decision. 

He couldn't keep using his past as an excuse for how he treated Connor. Nor could he use it as an excuse to hide and keep the feelings at bay. 

“Look, I'm sorry.” Gavin looked away. 

The apology was spoken hurriedly, and he knew his face was flushed bright red like a blushing schoolgirl, but his words were sincere. 

At least, he hoped Connor would see that. 

When the android smiled, Gavin felt his heart skip a beat again. It was a slightly crooked smile, radiating a warm and genuine nature. 

A perfect-imperfect smile. 

“Stop smiling.” Gavin exhaled slowly, before talking again to cover up his nerves. “It's fucking creepy.”

No, not creepy.

The most beautiful smile in the world. 

“Moving on.” Gavin sat up straight again. “There's not much on the website.”

“They probably wouldn't advertise the fact that two of their students have gone missing.” Connor pointed out. 

“True.” Gavin agreed, nodding slightly. 

“Let's see if we can find the missing student's social media accounts. It might tell us more about them.” Connor suggested. “Check the files Captain Fowler sent us.”

After a brief moment of scanning through recent emails, and grabbing a few snippets of vital information, Gavin returned to the terminals search engine. 

“We know they took the same course. It's likely that they had similar interests.” Connor leaned forward. 

With the android so close, Gavin felt a breath catch in his throat. 

So close to Connor, he could see every little detail. 

Even the slight dimples whenever the android smiled. 

He was so fucking perfect. 

“Found one.” Gavin found himself smiling, despite his racing heart. “Damian Wayne.”

“19 years old.” Connor read off the screen, thankfully oblivious to Gavins nerves. “He likes classical music, guitar, and…old romance novels.”

“So he's a hipster.” Gavin summarized. 

“It would seem so.” Connor agreed. “There's not much to go on.”

“Maybe the other one will tell us more.” Gavin tried typing again. 

After a moment, the Other students social media accounts popped up on the terminal. 

“Kaitlyn Bennett. 20 years old.” Gavin read carefully. 

“Her interests are markedly different to those of the other victim.” Connor continued. “She likes rock, heavy metal, and…science fiction novels.”

“Completely different interests.” Gavin frowned. “Nothing to indicate they knew each other.”

Nothing. Just their luck. 

“With such dissimilar interests, they probably didn't. Despite being in the same class.” Connor carried on. 

“There's nothing tying the two victims together.” Gavin leaned back in his chair, trying to relax. “That's just fucking great.”

“I'm sure we'll be able to learn something once we start tomorrow.” Connor seemed to be remaining positive, as per usual. 

“Maybe. ” Gavin shrugged. “Let's take a look at the other files. Could be we'll learn something else.”

After a further few minutes, with the two of them reading through the files Captain Fowler sent the two of them, they both sighed heavily. Leaning back in their chairs, they exchanged glances that lasted perhaps a few seconds longer than either of them intended. 

Had Gavin been mistaken, or was Connor staring at him? 

“I got nothing.” Gavin cleared his throat. 

“I can't find anything useful. They didn't have any criminal records.” Connor agreed, after clearing his throat. 

“Doesn't mean they didn't get into trouble.” Gavin pointed out. “They just didn't get caught.”

“Maybe.” Connor frowned. 

“Don't think we'll learn anything else from these files.” Gavin concluded.

Why couldn't they find any useful information? 

“We could talk to their families.” Connor suggested helpfully.

“It's a start.” Gavin shrugged. 

After a moment of awkward silence, the two of them rose to their feet, neither of them knowing what else to say. As they turned and headed out of the precinct, Gavin found his heartbeat quickening again. 

He could only hope that Connor wasn't able to detect the way his chest was racing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As the two of them walked up to his car, Gavin felt instant relief. The vehicle, now considered practically ancient by modern standards, offered a strange sense of comfort. The 1969 Dodge Charger had been a favourite of his ever since he got dragged to a retro car show as a kid. Gavin found it much more inviting than the flashy, autonomous cars that most people now drove. And he took pride in having the car. He'd kept it spotless and shining, always making sure it looked as good as it did on the day he bought it.

Smiling slightly, Gavin carefully opened a car door, before hopping into the driver's seat. 

Everyone had to have a hobby, right? 

“It's an impressive car, Detective.” Connor spoke up as Gavin turned the keys in the ignition. 

Smiling slightly at the compliment, Gavin turned to look at Connor for a moment. 

When he saw Connor smiling back, he felt his chest ache. 

There was definitely still an underlying tension.

Months of insults weren't going to go away in a matter of minutes.

But he'd finally worked up the courage to apologise.

And that was a start. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As soon as they pulled up to the first victims house, Gavins felt his blood run cold. After allowing himself a moment to collect his thoughts, he headed towards the large steel gate that blocked off a gargantuan mansion, with Connor following close behind. It was tall and imposing, with thick concrete walls lining the entirety of the mansions exterior. Whereas all the other homes in the road appeared somewhat lived in, this particular home was perfect.

Almost too perfect, with every single detail carefully positioned…almost like it had been taken straight out of a magazine. 

Or a fucking horror movie. 

Seeing such a gargantuan mansion with its intimidating exterior threatened to bring back unpleasant memories that Gavin had long since buried deep in the recesses of his mind. 

“Who's there?” a voice from the gate's intercom startled Gavin out of his thoughts. 

“Detective Gavin Reed from the Detroit Police. I'm here with my…partner, Connor. We've been asked to look into your son's disappearance.” Gavin spoke calmly, wanting to appear confident even if his head was screaming at him. 

“Oh. Of course. Of course. I'll let you in.” the voice sounded. 

Gavin realised that Connor had picked up the frown on his face when the android moved closer to him. 

The genuine concern on Connors face made Gavin’s chest ache again. 

“Is something wrong, Detective?” Connor questioned, keeping his voice down. 

“They didn't sound worried.” Gavin answered bluntly. “Son's missing, and he sounded like nothings happened.”

“They weren't expecting us.” Connor pointed out tactfully. “We may have disturbed them.”

“I don't give a shit if we disturbed them.” Gavin folded his arms. 

The creepy mansion was setting his nerves on edge- as if they weren't on fucking fire before. Forcing himself to focus, Gavin exhaled slowly. As the gates slid open, after a few moments of silence, he took in a deep breath. Keeping a hand near his gun holster just in case, he started walking up the long, elaborate driveway. 

He knew Connor would pick up on his sudden change of demeanor. 

But he couldn't afford to think about that too much. 

Clearing his throat, Gavin watched as Connor moved to stand beside him as they arrived in the mansions colossal doorway. It was just as pristine and immaculate as the rest of the homes exterior. 

There wasn't a single fragment out of place. 

Whereas Connors perfection made Gavin blush, the mansions attention to detail elicited a far darker sensation. 

He'd keep his guard up. 

When the doors opened, they were met by an older gentleman in a freshly pressed tuxedo, his receding hair combed back, with not a single hair out of place. Despite the perfect exterior, the man flashed a crooked smile, appearing to be warm and friendly. 

But Gavin knew such a smile could be faked. 

With enough practice. 

“Mr and Mrs Wayne will be with you in just a moment. I've been asked to escort you to the main living room.” the older man bowed his head slightly. 

“I'm sorry, but we really must speak with them.” Connor spoke politely. “It's highly important.”

How the fuck did Connor stay so calm? 

Gavin wondered if the android was picking up on the eerie presence surrounding the mansion.

“You're here regarding Master Damian’s disappearance, yes?” the older man startled Gavin out of his thoughts. 

“We are.” Gavin confirmed, quickly. 

He couldn't afford to show his nerves.

It would only end up backfiring on them. 

“Terrible bit of business, that.” the older man shook his head. “He was always such a well mannered young man.”

“We need to talk to his parents.” Connor insisted. 

“They're busy.” the older man spoke quickly. 

“Too busy to talk to the cops?” Gavin frowned. 

A young man, barely even an adult, was missing. So…why was the older man so oddly unmoved? 

Every word the man spoke seemed…off.

“I'm aware you must have your hands full with this case, gentlemen. But they're in a meeting. There's nothing I can do until the meeting concludes.” the older man sighed. “Please, follow me to the living room.”

As they were shown through the palatial foyer, Gavin exchanged glances with Connor. The android was starting to look as concerned as he felt. 

He didn't know whether to be concerned or relieved.

Once inside a large living room, furnished with glaringly modern architectural pieces that looked like something straight out of a modern art museum. Much like the exterior of the mansion, the interior almost didn't look real. There was no potted plants or random odds and ends anywhere to be seen- the place just didn't look like it was lived in. 

With a look around the room, Gavin realised there wasn't even a speck of dust anywhere to be seen. 

The room was almost impossibly clean. 

“I don't like this.” Gavin made sure to keep his voice down. “Something’s not right.”

“I agree. There's something unsettling about this place.” Connor agreed. 

So the android had definitely picked up on Gavins cues.

Good. 

Connor was a fast learner. 

“Too sterile.” Gavin continued. “Like…”

Gavin managed himself before continuing, folding his arms as he exhaled slowly. 

He'd almost tripped up. 

Memories threatened to surface again. 

“Like what, Detective?” Connor enquired, curious. 

Why was the androids voice so gentle? 

“What?” Gavin frowned. 

“You said this place was too sterile. Like…something.” Connor repeated. “Like what?”

“Like…nothing.” Gavin looked away. 

He definitely wasn't comfortable going into his past yet.

“Was that too personal, Detective?” Connor flicked the coin between his hands. 

The concern in Connors voice seemed genuine, but that did nothing to calm his nerves. 

“Too personal.” Gavin reaffirmed. 

“I didn't mean to offend-” Connor started. 

“Just leave it, alright?” Gavin looked furious. “Fucking plastic.”

Knowing that Connor would no doubt pick up on the return of a familiar insult as a response to his question, and he felt shitty about it, but Gavin couldn't quite bring himself to apologise.

He'd have some explaining to do once they left.

That much he knew.

At least now, after their earlier exchange, there was hope they'd one day be able to work together properly- without tension. 

Without Gavin resorting to old insults. 

“Detectives?” a voice shocked him out of his thoughts. 

The elderly man in the tuxedo had reappeared in the living room doorway, with two new people behind him. One was a middle aged woman, wearing a cleanly pressed suit and severe expression. The other was another older man, wearing an equally perfect suit and neutral expression. 

Both of them looked calm, severe…nothing like the worried parents Gavin had expected. 

They were so peaceful and eerily serene that they almost looked alien. 

“You didn't tell me one of them was an android, Charles.” the woman spoke harshly, not caring to keep her voice down. 

Gavin frowned, snapping back into full awareness. 

“I'm sorry if my presence disturbs you.” Connor remained calm, despite the vitriol in the woman's words. 

“You're damn right it does.” the woman turned to face Connor, before glancing at Gavin. “At least one of you is human, I suppose.”

“Maybe the android should leave.” the older man turned to look at Gavin. “It's disturbing my wife.”

Before Connor could talk again, Gavin found himself moving closer to the couple, arms hanging at his sides as his hands clenched into fists. 

He knew it was ironic, calling the two parents out on their insults, after how he'd treated Connor. 

But he wasn't about to fall back into old habits. 

Not again. 

Not when he was starting to understand the depth of his feelings towards the resident android. 

“It…has a name.” Gavin did his best to remain calm. “Connor.”

He could have sworn he saw a smile crossing Connors face. 

“I don't give a damn what it's name is. It's in my home, and it's disturbing my wife.” the man took one of the woman's hands in his own. 

“Listen, prick-” Gavin stepped closer. 

He wasn't going to let anyone, even himself, talk to Connor in that way anymore. 

“Perhaps I should-” Connor tried speaking up, wanting to diffuse the tension. 

“Don't you say another word!” the man let go of his wife's hand. “You plastic asshole!”

In a few steps, he was standing in front of Connor, and before Gavin could react, the man was stretching out his arm. In one swift motion, he backhanded Connor across the face, with enough force to break his nose. The resounding crack shocked the room into silence. 

Feeling rage build within him, Gavin turned to look at the android. He could see that true tears were building in Connors eyes. The android was so shocked that he dropped his coin, bringing his hands up to his broken nose. As he saw the blue blood leaking through Connors fingers, and dripping down his pale chin, Gavin felt the anger begin to take over.

He was fucking furious. 

He could feel himself shaking with rage. 

Just as he was stepping towards the older man, Gavin heard Connor speak up. 

“Don't…” Connor’s voice shook. “Hurt him, Detective.”

“Connor-” Gavin took another step closer to the older man. 

He was ready to tear the guy a new asshole. 

“Please.” Connor spoke firmly, though his voice was muffled. 

“You sure? Because I'd like to give him a piece of-” Gavin started. 

He wanted to lay into the man. 

Teach him a lesson. 

“Detective.” Connor bent down to pick up his coin. 

As he straightened up, moving his hands to cradle his broken nose again, Gavin reluctantly pulled out a pair chunky, modernised cuffs from his jacket. 

“Mr...Wayne, right?” Gavin smirked. 

“Yes.” the man who struck Connor frowned. 

“You're under arrest.” Gavin stepped forward.

He still wanted to beat the guy up for laying a hand on Connor, but he couldn't say no to the androids plea for a peaceful resolution. 

“For what? Hitting a glorified plastic doll?!” Mr Wayne scoffed. 

“For assaulting an officer.” Gavin hastily pulled the man's arms behind his back. 

As he cuffed the man, Gavin glanced at Connor. Despite the androids attempts to remain calm, Gavin could see the fear and pain written clearly into Connors expression. 

“Let's get out of here.” Gavin roughly pushed Mr Wayne towards the door.

He couldn't beat the guy up after Connors insistence...but he could make life difficult for the pompous asshole. 

“Get your hands off of my husband!” the woman, now identifiable as Mrs Wayne, protested. 

She sounded every bit as evil as her husband. 

Fucking pricks.

“I suggest you.back.off.” Gavin bit back. 

“I could question-” Connor started.

“I'm not leaving you here with these assholes.” Gavin spoke firmly. “Got it, dipshit?”

The word, reformed from insult to somewhat fond nickname, seemed to illicit a small smile from Connor. 

Knowing they wouldn't get anything out of the wife, Gavin forced Mr Wayne to walk faster. 

The walk down the drive to the car was thankfully brief, with Gavin pushing Mr Wayne every few steps to urge the man to get a fucking move on. 

As he started pushing Mr Wayne into the backseat, behind the safety bars, Gavin heard Connor stumble.

Turning, he saw the android steadying himself against the gate. 

“Shit.” Gavin cursed. 

“Yes, Detective?” Connor looked down slightly to face Gavin. 

Up close, he could see the silent tears building in the androids shining eyes. 

“You doing alright?” Gavin frowned, concerned. 

“I'll be able to repair the damage myself.” Connor answered. 

“That's not what I meant, dipshit.” Gavin raised an eyebrow. 

“I'm…used to having insults thrown my way.” Connor smiled slightly.

Knowing he'd contributed to that, Gavin exhaled slowly. 

“Shouldn't be.” Gavin folded his arms, speaking after a moment of silence. 

“I know.” Connor exhaled slowly, sounding more human than ever. 

“Anything I can do?” Gavin asked gently. 

“No.” Connor answered again. 

“Uh…alright.” Gavin cleared his throat. “Let's get the fuck out of here.”

“The other victim-” Connor started. 

Of course the android would still want to focus on the case. 

“Can wait. This asshole…I want to make sure he gets what's coming to him.” Gavin explained.   
“Very well, Detective.” Connor exhaled slowly once more. 

As he headed for the driver's seat, Gavin watched as Connor smiled slightly again.

If you'd told him earlier that him, Gavin Reed, of all people, would be looking out for an android…

He would have said you were fucking insane.

But…

It was a welcome change.

Maybe they really would be able to work together, after all.


End file.
